


Exhausted Stiles is Exhausted

by FlutterFyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Exhaustion makes you do crazy things, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterFyre/pseuds/FlutterFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a video of Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Posey and Crystal Reed on Fear.net.</p><p>Thanks for the edits and encouragement, BootsnBlossoms!</p></blockquote>





	Exhausted Stiles is Exhausted

It had been a long week. A long, god-awful week. And there hadn't even been any supernatural activity, just the final round of high school exams ever. 

By Friday evening, Stiles was so brain-dead that he barely knew which way was up — a fact evidenced when Derek arrived at the his house and walked across the ceiling to loom over where Stiles lay on the sofa. 

"Dude." Stiles peered at him in confusion. "What are you doing on the ceiling?" 

Derek huffed. "I think a better question might be, why are you lying upside-down on my couch?"

"Huh? What do you mean—? Oh!" Staring at the television, Stiles realized the images were upside down. Twisting his body, he let gravity pull him off the sofa in an almost boneless slide onto the hardwood floor. 

A rare almost-smile quirked Derek's lips as he sat down, relaxing into the recently vacated, overstuffed cushions. "So how did finals go?"

Stiles had pause for a moment while his brain parsed Derek's question, leading to a raised bushy eyebrow when he took too long to answer. "Well I either failed spectacularly or I aced everything. Right now the thought of failure is too depressing, so I'm going to go with I aced everything." He half-heartedly waved his hands, but it was a weak imitation of his usual animation.

Grabbing a handful of Derek's jeans, the normally hyper-energetic teen pulled himself into a seated position before scooting around to sit facing the TV once more, having insinuated himself between the werewolf’s legs, his back against the sofa. “I’m just so freakin’ exhausted. I swear, it’s like the teachers don’t want to let anyone graduate! I’d rather fight a three-headed mega-Alpha than go through this week again.”

“Congratulations on surviving high school.” Derek gave Stiles’ head an absentminded pat, letting his fingers tangle briefly in the teen’s hair before resting his hand back on his thigh.

Stiles tilted his head and bumped at the idle fingers with his mouth, nuzzling gently before freezing as Derek’s next words sank in.

“Did you just lick my hand?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video of Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Posey and Crystal Reed on Fear.net.
> 
> Thanks for the edits and encouragement, BootsnBlossoms!


End file.
